


Цепкий

by Wayward_jr



Category: Hellboy (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 04:02:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2533454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayward_jr/pseuds/Wayward_jr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джон размышляет об особенностях анатомии Эйба.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Цепкий

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Prehensile](https://archiveofourown.org/works/214748) by [Elektra Pendragon (elekdragon)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elekdragon/pseuds/Elektra%20Pendragon). 



> Бета: Rhaina  
> Переведено для fandom Xenophilia 2014

‒ Интересно, а пенис у него цепкий?  
  
‒ Какой-какой пенис?!  
  
Джон удивленно обернулся, обнаружив позади себя Хеллбоя. Тот уставился на Майерса, чуть склонив голову набок в ожидании ответа.  
  
‒ Я не знал, что ты уже встал, ‒ пробормотал Джон, слегка покраснев.  
  
‒ Ага, я вообще гений маскировки и воплощение тишины. Так какой там у него пенис?  
  
Все, теперь демон не отвяжется, да еще будет потом безжалостно дразнить его перед Эйбом, так что Джон сдался и объяснил:  
  
‒ Цепкий. Это значит, эм, подвижный. Как... как твой хвост.  
  
Хеллбой махнул хвостом, обвил им лодыжку Майерса, а потом медленно отпустил, задумчиво наблюдая за процессом.  
  
‒ Хм, полезная штука, но мне кажется, что Эйб и так гибкий, зачем ему еще цепкий пенис? А у тебя такой, да? ‒ он внимательно посмотрел на пах Джона.  
  
‒ Нет! То есть да... То есть... У дельфинов... Он же... Давай закроем тему?  
  
‒ Да не вопрос, пацан. ‒ С этими словами Хеллбой развернулся, пожав плечами, и неторопливо ушел.  
  
Джон вздохнул с облегчением и повернулся к аквариуму, где спал Эйб.  
  
Сквозь неподвижную воду на него смотрел темный глаз.  
  
‒ Эм, доброе утро, Эйб. Я только... хотел поменять тебе книги. ‒ Джон очень надеялся, что покраснел не слишком сильно. Он отвернулся, занявшись книгами: снял с подставок прочитанные тома и стал выбирать четыре новых. Что угодно, лишь бы не возвращаться к сказанному.  
  
‒ Джон? ‒ голос Эйба звучал очень мягко, растекаясь словно масло по воде.  
  
Тот неохотно обернулся:   
  
‒ Да?   
  
Эйб моргнул.   
  
‒ Да.   
  
И, извернувшись, уплыл прочь в глубину аквариума.


End file.
